The Music of the Singer/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Melanie Martinez”) Shaggy (voice): Today, we meet the singer, Melanie Martinez. Six Dragon Racers (The Mystery Inc sees six duelists turbo dueling each other) First Duelist: '''Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack! '''Second Duelist: '''I Play a trap! Mirror Force! (They went passed the Mystery Machine) '''Shaggy: What's going on? Daphne: Don't know. Maybe a tournament or something. Meeting Lilly again (Fred and Shaggy sees Lilly riding on her motorbike) Fred: '''Hey, Lilly. What are you doing here? '''Lilly: '''Hey guys. I haven't seen you since Lorcan died. '''Shaggy: '''Yeah. How're you feeling? '''Lilly: '''Good. You boys going to the charity concert at the City of Fun? It was the Boring City until my duel i've entertain the citizens. '''Shaggy: '''Charity Concert? '''Lilly: '''Yeah. I won all six tickets and backstage passes but my five friends couldn't make it so i thought of my brother's favorite guests could come along to meet Melanie Martinez. '''Scooby: '''What about Cillian? '''Lilly: '''He's gone with Cousin Alexander Senior and Junior, and Emily on a special trip with Ellie so i have to stay behind to find someone. Don't asked Alexander Senior has reformed. Arrive to the Boring City (At the boring city now turned the City of Fun, the Mystery Inc follows Lilly) '''Lilly: '''The city became a place for fun and everything which is boring became no longer since the city council's been disbanded. Meeting Melanie Martinez Doctor Stalker appeared Melanie tells the gang a story about her connection to Lorcan The Gang tells Melanie a story about Scrappy Doo Doctor Stalker kidnaps Melanie The Mansion of Sacrifice The Gang sees Canterlot Castle exploded into white light Doctor Stalker Unmasked '''Melanie: '''Guys! (Fred, Shaggy and Scooby unties Melanie) '''Fred: '''It's okay, now let's see who is this Doctor Stalker. Melanie, will you do the honour? '''Melanie: '''My pleasure. (Melanie unmasked Doctor Stalker and the Gang are shocked that who's Doctor Stalker really is) '''Everyone: A robot?! (Then the robot opened and revealed that Scrappy was controlling it) Everyone: Scrappy-Doo? Lilly: Wait a minute, You know him?! Scooby: He's my nephew. He tried to rule the world due to the corruption of the Daemon Ritus. Lilly: '''Of course! That pyramid thingie from Spooky Island! I remember that year, it was... 2002? '''Scrappy: '''That's right! I want my revenge on you by sacrifice Melanie to gain Lorcan's immortality. But i'm not just getting revenge on you, i also want revenge on Melanie Martinez and Lilly Darcy! '''Melanie: '''What?! '''Lilly: '''Of course. You're angry that Melanie Martinez and I rejected your invitation because i'm gay. '''Velma: '''Gay? '''Lilly: '''Yes. I have a wife name Emily Williams during my story. I was six months pregnant until i gave her my baby before what happened. '''Fred: Awkward. will anyway, Scrappy built the Doctor Stalker robot, and then us it to scare people away from the forest to prevent them from finding Melanie. Scrappy: '''It took me fifteen years to gain my revenge! But once when I've found out that Lorcan has immortality, I wanted revive the Purple Energy to absorb all the souls to steal Lorcan's immortality. But that's not all, I've found the gas bombs until my castle so you guys can able to be trap. It's one ultimate death trap! I would've got revenge if it weren't for you meddling jerks and my stupid traitorious uncle, and guess what, Lilly, Princess Celestia will defeat you, and one day we will revive Lorcan Darcy and use him for world domination! '''Shaggy: Yeah, hit the road to jail, Scrappy, until you are reformed. (The police takes Scrappy) Ending Fred: It's nice for Melanie to give us backstage passes. Category:Transcripts